Nebula's Forgotten Princesses
by Japan is number 1
Summary: About 1,000 years ago, in the land of Tokyo, there were 2 girls named Kagome and ChiChi. They would be famous Princesses if only they could remeber their past. sorry i'm not really good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Nebula's Forgotten Princesses

Ch 1 Remembrance of Royalty

About 1,000 years ago in the land of Tokyo, Japan there were two girls named Princess Chi-Chi and Princess Kagome. Meanwhile 1,000 years after they were realized as normal 14 year olds.

**Disclamer: I do not own Kagome, Chi-Chi even though that's my name, Botan, Keiko, Inuyasha, Aki, and Ayu**

1,000 Years After

In school hallway Chi-Chi calls out to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome I've been looking all over the place for you!" Kagome twirls around, while her black long hair spins with her. "Hey, Chi-Chi I've been in the computer room working on my project." "Why would you be there the old Kagome wouldn't." "Were you looking for Inuyasha again?" Kagome chuckles. "Now why would you think that?" "Admit it you're not truly over Inuyasha." "Yeah I am." Kagome thinking…or am I? School bell rings Chi-Chi's stomach grumbling. "Time for lunch!"

During Lunch

Kagome checking her palm "have you noticed a bit of glowing on your hand?" "So what's it to ya." "Well, it's a bit weird don't you think?" "Yeah I thought I was the only one having that problem so I kept it to myself." Mean while the rest of the group including Michelle, Kelsey, Botan, and Keiko walk into their conversation. "Hey guys. What's up? We've been looking all around the school for both of you." Chi-Chi answers while putting her red long hair in a bun. "Well we've all been busy. Anyway, I'm hungry so excuse me. I'll meet you all at the table." Chi-Chi walks off.

At The Table

All the girls sit in their usual table Botan playing with her long blue hair. Kelsey dipping in her noodles. "This food is so delicious. We should be given this more often." Kelsey licking her fingers. "MMMM this is so good. Michelle you should try this it's so delicious." Michelle dips into her noodles. "You are right. It is good. Try it you guys." The noodles are passed around the table and are being accepted the taste. School bell rings. Kids leave.

**In Classroom**

Mr. Minooka enters the classroom. "Sorry class I'm late. Well now that I'm here lets take attendance." Teacher taking attendance. Kelsey walks in late while still licking her fingers. Singing to her self. Mr. Minooka spots her. "Miss. Kelsey why are you coming into class so late?" "Well the lunch lady asked me to stay to help and I did." Mr. Minooka calls lunch lady. Talking on phone with her. Hangs up. "Miss. Kelsey it looks like you developed a lie towards me. All you said is a lie." Kelsey confesses. "I was busy eating their delicious chicken wings that I didn't notice everyone leave." Class gossips to see if Kelsey would get in trouble. Mr. Minooka continues. "Even though the consequences for lying are very high I will let you slide just don't be tardy for my class again and you know the consequences for that." "Ok Mr. Minooka." "Now take a seat Kelsey. Now that every one of us is here lets have ourselves a little surprise." In excitement, "a pop quiz!"

After School

Kids rush out screaming their lungs out. Botan yells to Michelle. Hey aren't you forgetting something. Michelle slowly turns saying "What now" Well aren't you staying after school for math help? I was but I don't feel like it. Well just to let you know if you don't go you're landing your self right to detention. Whatever. Both girls leave. Kagome and Chi-Chi decide to find out what the glowing on their hands are. All of a sudden a time travel cloud comes out of nowhere. The two girls get sucked into the cloud.

1,000 Years Ago

Girls get out of the cloud and are found to be in a different area, 1005 is the year and time now. Girls walk through the time cloud and find a woman buying a loaf of bread. Chi-Chi asks the lady, Do you know what year we're in. The woman responds while putting the bread in her bag. Well of course its 1005. Both girls look at each other in amazement. Kagome looks at Chi-Chi. How the heck are we in 1005. I mean weren't we just in 2005? Chi-Chi nods while saying. There must have been a time spurt but we just have to ask everyone about coming back to the future. All of a sudden the glowing on the two girls palm gets wider and bigger. They automatically are turned into two royal princesses.

**Royalty Announced**

When the girls appeared they landed in a Victorian looking castle they were pleased to see how very taken care of they were. Kagome struggling to get a dress on turns to Chi-Chi. Why the heck would people wear something like this, but even though it is a total fashion NO we just have to blend in with the people. Chi-Chi looks out the window, Judging by my view outside we are the ones dressed best. Kagome starts cracking up. Looks like we're best dressed even in another century. Both crack up. A well dressed and elegant man came into the room without the girls knowing. The man spoke up and said "My fare ladies how will I meet your acquaintances." The man had startled the girls. He spoke up "I know why you're here."


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe

Chi-Chi turns around surprised "What are you talking about." "Don't act innocent with me" The man magically turned into the girls old friend. Kagome jumped in surprise. "Oh my gosh Aki is that you I haven't seen you in such a long time." "Well I moved to Hong Kong and then that's where I've been living for 3 years." Chi-Chi still suspicious said "Lets rewind now, what were you saying about you know why we're here." "Well" the tone of Aki turns into whisper. "I saw 2 girls weirdly appear from some type of cloud. I knew Kagome's face right away." Kagome blushes. Chi-Chi jealous of Kagome "Continue with the story." "Well as I was saying I knew Kagome's face right a way but I didn't know your face at first but then I recognized you." Suddenly there was a swing of the door and a short teen maid walked in "Sorry for interrupting but there has been an important call from someone who calls himself Prince Charming he seems pretty self conceited to me." Kagome rudely declared she didn't care what the maid thought it wasn't her class of speaking out of permission. The maid scurried away. Kagome spoke up shyly "Do you think I was too hard on the maid?" Aki almost screaming "Uh Yea." Chi-Chi decided to cut into the conversation by saying "Well how's Aya?" "She's ok but the real question is how are you girls?

Prince Charming

Interrupting the teens' conversation a butler came into the room. "Princess Chi-Chi and Kagome a man named Prince Charming called saying you promised to call him back 2 hours ago but never did." Chi-Chi this time spoke up " Just go tell him that we'll call him back." With an uncertain face " Are you sure you're going to call him back?" Chi-Chi so frustrated that steam came out her ears screamed " Do I look like someone that isn't sure of what they are to do?" Chi-Chi had scared the butler so much that he ran away from the castle. "Wow you girls have your moods!" Everyone bursts out laughing after a moment of seriousness. "Well I'll see you girls all later. I think its time you guys call Mr. Charming." Kagome almost in tears chokes up "Bye" After Aki left, the girls rushed to the phone to call "Mr. Charming". To their surprise he answered and the real conversation started first of how he knew where they're from and how he can get them back to their time on one condition. The girls looking at each other wondering the same thing "I wonder what sad or bad thing this man wants us to do, but either way if its bad we're not doing it." Mr. Charming continued with his demand for the girls "I want to have Chi-Chi's hand in marriage." " If you guys want I'll even come to your time to live and stay with you hey it'll be nice to have a man like me around." The first response that came to the girls mind was "Heck No! Are you crazy you're not marrying Chi-Chi no matter what it's not like she's for sale or anything." The girls knew they would have to say their response in a more nicer and princessy way, so they decided on "I'm sorry Mr. Charming but Chi-Chi cant get married ( Chi-Chi cuts in) Anyways I'm still in high school. I don't even know you we just started talking today right now. I'm sorry but I can't."

**Yes _or_** **No!**

Prince Charming still not able to understand what the girls are putting toward him. "Well is this a yes or a no?" Chi-Chi now getting aggravated "It's a NO uh dummy!" Prince Charming now realizing what the girls mean "Well ok but you've just missed your chance of going back to the future and just to remind you by tomorrow midnight if you aren't in the future then you'll be stuck in the past forever! The words stuck in Chi-Chi's mind "forever". Once the girls and Mr. Charming hung up the girls started to rethink their decision. Chi-Chi starting to regret her answer "Maybe we should have thought about his demand. I'm really starting to think that we made a really big mistake!" Kagome scared and whiny "I wanna go back to the future why'd you have to say no Chi-Chi huh? You dumb girl you ruin things too much! I hate you!" Just as Prince Charming had planned the girls would start to break down. Before going to bed the girls had decided to call back Mr. Charming and tell him their new decision which was now YES! The next morning the girls called Mr. Charming to ask if they could go to his house and talk about something very important. "Yes you can, when will you be stopping by?" "Is 5 minutes ok?" "Yes its alright?" The girls had their chauffer drive them to Mr. Charming's house. When they rang the door bell Mr. Charming answered right away.


End file.
